deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 4: Ganzorig (Wass) v Tiberius Proditus (EA)
Thanks to El Álamode for the title card Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante: One of the (many) bastard sons of the Kahn versus Tiberius Proditus: A Roman legionnaire, and a bastard only in the figurative sense Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante (Wass) Bio As the resulting birth of an illigitimate but by all accounts enjoyable romp between the son of a khan and a lowly shepards daughter Ganzorig had an interesting parentage. While the nature of his existance was kept out of any official records his mother's father was paid off handsomly and while they were still poor they lived at least more comfortably than other families. Ganzorig grew up oblivious to all of this however and spent his days like any other child in the arid deserts of the Chagatai Khanate until on his 16th birthday he was drafted into military service and sent with Baidar (unbeknownst to him his step brother) to the Mongols invasion of Europe where he served until the death of Ogedei Khan in 1241. Initial Weaponset (Long) Mongol Composite Bow. Ganzorig's most beloved and prized possession and his favoured weapon. Made with a wooden core, bamboo bending limb, buffalo horn glued to the belly for increased energy compression, sinew of a wild buck and carefully dried for months to harden the bow for use. Ganzorig also carries with him a leather thumb ring for protection and a quiver of 10 steel tipped arrows with a ground quiver for easy storage. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = Persian Scimitar. Brought from a arabic merchent on his 16th birthday it is a fairly standard steel scimitar, 33 inches long with a small eagle crested pommel. |-| Mid Range = Guan Dao. Not much to say really, just a standard Guan Dao with a tassle cloth on the joining between the blade and the staff. |-| Special = Iron Flanged Mace. A 3 foot long steel mace weighing about 5 pounds. |-| Armor = Leather/Iron Lamellar. Made from rawhide leather and hardened iron plates on a fabric backing. Ganzorig also wears a silk vest which helps to reduce the damage caused by arrow shots as the silk does not break, rather embedding in the wound for an easy removal. Tiberius Proditus (EA) Bio Tiberius Proditus was born to a Roman soldier and a North African woman, and spent his early childhood on the march across Rome's many colonies, as part of the legion's civilian baggage train. He learned harsh desert survival at a young age. He was fascinated with other cultures, and identified far more strongly with his North African heritage than with his Roman heritage. These sympathies remained undetected by his father. As he traveled from place to place, Tiberius became a petty thief and scoundrel, stealing from merchants before disappearing into the crowds and leaving with the Romans. He was not a spoiled child, but was quite certainly a mischievous boy. Once he was of age, Tiberius was recognized as a citizen, where he returned to Rome and became a soldier in the legion. He was by no means an exceptional recruit, but he did his job well enough. There he received standard training and drilling and was stationed in Germania, under the command of Publis Quinctilius Varus. Most importantly, he learned to feign loyalty. His auxiliary officer, Arminius, defected to the Germanic tribesmen in the area and was in the process of preparing an ambush when he was discovered by Tiberius. Having no strong loyalty to the legion, and ever the self-serving opportunist, he quickly pleged his support to Arminius. He participated in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest in 9 AD, which was a resounding success for the soldiers of the Germanic tribes. Arminius, sensing Tiberius' opportunist nature, attempted to assassinate him. Tiberius fled. Having betrayed his army and now hunted by the locals, Tiberius was forced to rely on trickery and cunning to survive. Not well-conditioned to survival in the forest environment of central Europe, at least not by himself, Tiberius made his way from village to village. No hunter and no gatherer, he relied on barter and thievery to provide for himself, and as the weeks went on he eventually learned of a nearby Roman outpost from the locals. By this time, the Germanic assassins had pursued him to his limit. They knew the terrain and he didn't--it was nothing short of a miracle he had evaded them as long as he had. Only a day's way out from the outpost, Tiberius once again played his shifty personality to his advantage. Publicly buying off a messenger, he sent for help. A group of Germanic ghost warriors descended upon his camp that night. Approaching the campfire, they killed the figure hunched over for warmth. It was the messenger, dressed in Tiberius' armor. Now with half a day's lead over his pursuers, Tiberius made it to the safety of the outpost. Since the legion at Teutoburg had been annihilated, Tiberius was the first to bring news of the attack to Roman ears--and as the sole survivor, he was well aware that his word was now the truth. Inital Weaponset (Short Range) Spatha sword. It was something of a modified gladius that was used heavily in border areas as the gladius was influenced by the native longswords. 90.8 cm overall length (35.7 in), 69.9 cm blade length (27.5 in.), 4.1 cm blade width (1.61 in.), 1.85 lbs. All-wood (walnut oak) hilt with reinforcing guard plate of bronze inleted into the forward end of the guard, and a mushroom-shpaed rivet block. Disc-shaped pommel. Iron blade. Primarily a thrusting weapon. Used in conjunction with the scutum shield. Curved oval shield (two sheets of laminated birch wood glued together, covered with canvas and leather, with a spindle-shaped boss along the vertical length of the shield). Considerably heavy (~22 lbs or ~10 kg). 1.28 m long (50.39 in.), 63.5 cm wide (25 in.). The shield is the thickest in the center (1.2 cm), and is slightly less than a cm thick at the edges. Other Weapons and Armor |-| Mid Range = Pilum javelin. Hard pyramidal tip with iron shank--the shank is meant to bend on impact, rendering the weapon useless if an enemy were to throw it back. More importantly, it is designed to embed itself into an enemy's shield, rendering the defense useless due to the cumbersome weight of the bent pilum. The shank was joined to the shaft by a socket. 2 meters (6 ft 7 in.) long overall, hardwood shaft; 60 cm shank (24 in), 7 mm in diameter (0.28 in). Tiberius carried one with him. |-| Long Range = Plumbata darts. Overall length 20 cm (7.87 in.), iron dart heads 15 cm (5.90 in) long, 2 cm (0.78 in.) wide. Lead weight attached to anterior end. Tiberius only carried three with him. |-| Special = Pugio dagger. Large, leaf-shaped iron blade 28 cm (11 in.) in length, 5 cm (2 in.) in width. Grip is riveted through a wide, flat tang. |-| Armor = Lorica hamata. 1/8"-diameter iron rings comprise the mail shirt. Reaches to mid-thigh, 5-inch sleeves, shoulder doublings. Leather-and-thick-cloth subarmalis worn underneath, over tunic, for padding to help absorb blows. Montefortino helmet. Conical, with raised central knob, cheek plates, and protruding neck guard. "Pinecone" patterning on the crest knob. Wool and felt helmet padding glued inside to help absorb blows. Caligae heavy-soled, hobnailed leather boots. Overall armor weight approx 16 kg (33 lbs.) Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Voting ends at some point on 6/12/2016 Battle Tiberius Proditus walked through a hallway and stopped short just before an interection, looking down. A severed head had just rolled into his vision. A man walked past, dragging a headless corpse and tossing what appeared to be tooth fragments into the air and catching them. An expertly-placed punt moved the head out of the intersection, and the macabre scene continued down the hall. Tiberius headed in the opposite direction, following the bloody trail out into a grassy field. He noticed that his pilum and plumbata lay beside him, and his pugio was against the wall behind him. Across the arena, Ganzorig took similar stock of his own weaponry. As he unlimbered his bow, he took notice of the scimitar to his left, the mace to his right, and the guan dao leaning against the wall behind him. He noted his foe across from him and started stringing his bow as a voice thundered out above them. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” the red-robed, green-masked figure in the stands says, “Our fourth match is Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante, a bastard son of a Khan sponsored by Wass, against Tiberius Proditus, a traitorous Roman Legionnaire sponsored by EA. Ready…” At the cue, Ganzorig finished stringing his bow and Tiberius unlimbered his scutum and drew his spatha. “Fight!” Tiberius charged as Ganzorig nocked, drew, and fired an arrow in one swift motion. The arrow embedded itself next to the boss of the shield, and Tiberius kept running unhindered. Ganzorig nocked and drew another arrow and moved to the side. He fired from that position, and the arrow sheared through the scutum’s outer rim. It grazed Tiberius’ face, and he widened his eyes at the pain. Ganzorig took advantage of this to open up further distance, and fired another arrow as Tiberius turned and brought his scutum up to block it. Ganzorig fired twice more as he tried to open up distance, and quickly realized his bow wasn’t going to help. Now on the opposite side of the arena from where he started, he dropped his bow and grabbed one of the unfamiliar projectile weapons that lay near him. Ganzorig lobbed Tiberuis’ plumbata at him as the Roman raised his shield against his own weapons, and the three darts did nothing to hinder his charge. As Tiberius closed in, Ganzorig lifted and threw the pilum and, not waiting to see if it hit, grabbed his bow and dashed to the other side of the field while he fired a sixth arrow blindly behind him, trying to keep his foe off-balance. Tiberius, bleeding from a fresh graze to his nose, shook his scutum off his arm. The shield was now useless, thanks to the iron shank of the plumbata that hung off of it. He swapped his spatha to his off-hand and scooped up one of his plumbata as he charged in a zig-zag to throw off Ganzorig’s aim. He flung the dart underhand, attempting to distract more than anything, but the lucky throw snapped Ganzorig’s bowstring. Tiberius completed his charge as Ganzorig rolled out of the way and picked up his mace. Tiberius swung his spatha at Ganzorig, who barely got his mace up in time to deflect the blow. A stab got through Ganzorig’s defenses, and pierced his lamellar, but the silk vest held strong and the blow barely broke the skin. His third blow was brought up short as Ganzorig slammed his mace into Tiberius’ chest, cracking a rib and winding him. Another blow from the mace was weakly blocked by the recovering Roman, and his spatha spun out of his hands. Tiberius ducked under another blow and spotted a weapon similar to those he had seen in his childhood: Ganzorig’s scimitar. Tiberius drew the weapon and swung. The blow sliced deep into the bridge of Ganzorig’s nose, and a follow-up bit through a gap in the armor and into his forearm. The Mongol backpedaled, attempting to get more distance. The two warriors recovered their focus quickly and glared before they resumed combat with a shout. Tiberius struck first, and hacked away at his foe. He attempted to blend his memories of watching fights as a boy with his training, but received mixed results at best. He landed a few blows, but they glanced off of Ganzorig’s lamellar. Ganzorig put up a good defense, and as the battle wore on he gradually began to take the initiative and went on the offensive. A series of rapid, strong strikes battered Tiberuis, who was barely able to fend off his foe. The Roman was forced into a retreat as his foe gained the advantage. Tiberius parried yet another blow from the mace, which sent a shock up his arm. Another blow came, which slammed into his side. He rode the impact with a grimace, trusting in his maille to keep him going. He took another step back, and Ganzorig noticed an opening. He swiftly brought the mace down onto Tiberius’ unprotected leg, shattering the shin. The Roman roared in pain and fell to the ground as Ganzorig loomed above him, sure of his victory. The Mongol brought his mace down towards Tiberius’ face, but the Roman did a half-roll to dodge the blow. He fumbled on the ground, grabbing one of the plumbata that lay nearby. As Ganzorig swung again, he rolled out of the way and swapped the dart into his left hand. He then grabbed the Mongol’s wrist and, fueled by pain and adrenaline, pulled his foe off-balance as he brought his left arm up, impaling Ganzorig through the brain with the plumbata. He sank back down into the earth, gasping, as his foe staggered back and collapsed on the ground, dead. He lay there for a few minutes, struggling to stay conscious as the cheers erupted from the stands around him. His eyes came back into focus to see a man extending his hand towards him; he brushed it aside, recognizing the corpse collector who had passed him in the intersection earlier, and pulled himself to his feet. Bleeding and limping, he dragged himself through the doorway and heads towards the infirmary. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts